The Office of Research Compliance (ORC) has integrated multiple programs across Boston University and Boston Medical Center to ensure that work is performed effectively; in a uniform and integrated manner across the entire research enterprise and that the responsibilities of leadership within the office are clearly identified and assigned. This integration includes all the support services provided to the National Emerging Infectious Disease Laboratory (NEIDL). Within the NEIDL, the Core Directors act as the individuals responsible for the development and implementation of NEIDL specific components of their respective programs. Occupational Medicine at Boston University is one of five divisions within the Environmental Health and Safety Department each with a management program including functional charts that reflect integration, responsibility and ownership. These management plans are posted on the Office of Research Compliance website at http://www.bu.edu/ehs/programs/. The primary goal of the Occupational Medicine Core is to provide medical surveillance of all personnel working at the NEIDL, to provide appropriate response to real or potential exposures or injuries, and to collaborate with other Cores to provide education and training to preserve the health and safety of those working at the NEIDL. An additional essential function of the Occupational Medicine Core is to assure compliance with federal, state, and local regulations and policies related to occupational medicine. The Associate Vice President, Research Compliance, the NEIDL Occupational Medicine Core Director and NEIDL Leadership continue to work collaboratively to ensure coordination between institutional and NEIDL programs.